


Scully's Friend

by somekindofseizure



Series: WTID Supplemental Reading [14]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somekindofseizure/pseuds/somekindofseizure
Summary: Anonymous said: That vibrator was a gift from Stella. ;)





	Scully's Friend

Scully sits on her sleek-edged Finally an Adult couch with the unopened box beside her. She steals awkward glances as though it might be doing the same, as though they are teenagers on a first date. It’s an elegant box, sturdy black with its French name sprawled in calligraphy across the top. This is, of course, how everything Stella buys comes. Open the Gibson household refrigerator and you’ll find a carton of milk you wouldn’t finish for fear of having to throw it out.

She doesn’t know what she’s waiting for, why she held her breath as she peeled the brown cardboard of its shipping box back and took in its sexy butter-box edges. She knows what it is even though she hasn’t looked inside and there’s no gift card. She knows because she knows her friend.

“Dana,” Stella had said sweetly as she scraped a cooked snail off her fork with her teeth. It was their last dinner this past weekend’s visit. “Are you telling me all those years you and Mulder weren’t fucking, you didn’t own a vibrator? Eye-fucking across the desk did the trick for you?”

“No, of course, I’ve owned them, I’ve just… never been very into them. And you know, then once Mulder was around all the time, I was embarrassed I’d get caught and they all just sort of gathered dust and I found them with the batteries all exploded and –“

Stella put her hand up like a crossing guard, shook her head no, as though Scully were upsetting indigestion with gory details of a murder.

Now Scully caps the knees of her jeans with her palms and wiggles her fingers. She’s nervous, for some reason. This thing probably cost more than the shoes she wore today. There’s a seriousness to it that she never experienced with any of the cheap toys she bought herself in seedy flourescent-lit, plasticky red light district shops.

Finally, she picks up the phone.

“Why did you do this?”

“Because if I’d left it to you, you’d have bought something that cost twelve dollars and still runs on triple As.”

Scully doesn’t have much to say to that. Stella knows her friend too.

“Have you tried it yet?”

“No. I… I haven’t opened the box.”

“I’ll wait.”

Scully chuffs as though this is ridiculous but then clears her throat. It’s true she’s been feeling intimidated by the stupid thing and Stella’s company is assuaging that a bit. She lifts the box cover with her fingernails and marvels.

Fuschia pink and smooth as a paving stone, it is not at all what she expected.

“Wow. Last time I checked in with these things they all looked like rabbits or butterflies or penises.”

“They’ve come a long way.”

“How do you turn it on?”

“Press the plus button.”

“It’s not –“

“Give it three seconds for fuck’s sake.”

“Oh… do you hear it?”

“No.”

“It feels very nice. So soft…”

“Well that’s no good.”

“No firm enough inside, but soft on the outside, like a human –“

“Finger?”

“Appendage of some kind.”

“Where are you testing it?”

“The back of my hand.”

Stella’s quiet a moment.

“Well, you know, that’s not where it’s meant to be used.”

“Yes, well, I can wait till we’re off the phone for that.”

“Why?”

Scully moves the toy up and down the lines on the inside of her hand, letting it read her palm and whisper naughtily as a circus psychic at her.

“Why?” she repeats. “I don’t know.”

She feels shy. It’s been a while since she and Stella have talked about things like this, rather about the thing between them that is both the most important and least important thing about their relationship.

“You’re going to go onto the website and play the how-to video if I hang up. If you’re going to have some girl with a British accent talk you through it, it might as well be me.”

Scully chews her bottom lip. She’s hot between the legs already and as though somehow able to know that across three thousand miles, Stella says, “Just undo your pants.”

Scully fidgets, shimmies her pants off her hips and lies back on the couch lengthwise. Her feet are bare and the fabric of the couch feels nice as she rubs the soles up and down. She’s glad she splurged for the special-order fabric. The toy slides nicely down into her underwear, almost as though there’s nothing there at all, except that there is, something wonderful.

“Have you got it against your clitoris?”

Her voice has is sucking up oxygen on deep, slow, prostrate breaths and the tone has as a result dropped three octaves.

“If you must know.”

“Just making sure you still know where it is. Press the plus button, it will go faster.”

Scully presses it. 

“Oh…”

“And you can keep pressing it, I think there are something like five speeds.”

“Isn’t this phone sex?”

“No. If it were phone sex, I’d be saying I’m touching your clitoris, I’m going to rub you faster now. I’m just telling you what to do to yourself.”

“And what… what are you going to do?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing.”

“I’m that responsible.”

“All right.”

“Have you got a speed you like?”

Scully plays with the plus button a couple more times and gasps.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Now the middle button is your patterns. Press that for me?”

Scully moans.

“Found something you like?”

No. No, Scully hates the patterns, this much she remembers from the old days. Most of them remind her of printers malfunctioning against her vagina. But Stella’s voice, the intonation as she asks Scully to do something for her, well she likes that.

“Yes,” she says so as not to disappoint her mentor.

“Which one?”

“I’m…”

“There’s too much blood rushing to your pussy right now, don’t try to lie to me.”

“I’m cycling through them.”

“The patterns can be irritating but the trick is not to try to memorize them. Allow yourself to be caught off guard. It’s almost like someone else is doing it to you, making the choices for you.”

“Like you?”

She can hear Stella take a breath, although Stella has clearly carefully angled her mouth away from her phone in order to hide the depth of it.

“If you like,” Stella says.

“You’re really not going to join me?”

“No. Have you got it back to the straight-ahead vanilla buzzing?”

“Fuck you.”

Stella waits and Scully sinks into the toy’s rhythmic lead, moves her hips in soft rotation like the good dance partner she is.

“I can move it around really easily, it’s like it’s… it’s part of my hand… part of your hand,” she says with a note of bratty provocation and smiles to herself. When she looks down the pebble is hidden by her grip and there’s no funny visual to take her out of the moment. “God, I could come so fast.”

“That’s the point of it.”

Scully’s eyes flicker open and she scowls at her modern furniture.

“How do I turn it off?”

“Done already? No swearing, no naughty Catholic girl taking the Lord’s name in vain?”

“No, I’m waiting until we’re off the phone.”

She holds the pebble off to the side.

“All wet now, is it? The vibrator?”

“Yes.”

“Slippery, sitting on your thigh perhaps?”

Scully wants to strangle her.

“I’m putting it away for now.”

“You’re cutting off your nose to spite your pussy.”

Scully sits up, even pulls her jeans up, reaches and fumbles deliberately with the box so Stella can hear that she means business. She can barely sit without feeling sore, she’s so turned on.

“Oh, look,” Scully says with feverish nonchalance. “Instructions right here. Didn’t need any of that after all.”

“Silly of me.”

“Says it’s designed for couples, so that it can slide between your bodies during intercourse.”

“Yes.”

“Well. I guess I won’t be trying that anytime soon.”

Scully purses her lips, tenses her jaw. It’s difficult to be sexually rejected by anyone but because it’s Stella, it stirs something wicked, a sense of superiority in her. She is the one who should be good at drawing boundaries, at self-control. She struggles to make her voice bland and sexless and rageless.

“Okay, Stella, I’m going to let you go now. Thanks for the gift and uh, have a nice night. Morning. Whatever it is there.”

“Dana,” Stella says. “Open the fucking front door for me.”


End file.
